Game Online
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Tsuna dkk yang hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah malah mainan game online, wah bagiamana serunya ya?/hanya kumpulan-kumpulan cerita dimana para Vongola Decimo bermain game online./Chapter 1 : Counter Strike/pairing 8059 tergantung kalian membacanya


**Silver **: Huaahh,, love you minaa buat yang udah ngereview di fic saya sebelumnya ya. Kali ini saya balik lagi dengan cerita yang mungkin kali ini, parah..enjoy this okay!

**Game Online**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

**Warning**[s]: Gaje, Ancur, OOC, etc, dsb, dll, and a little 8059 tergantung kalian membacanya

**Summary **: Tsuna dkk yang hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah malah mainan game online, wah bagiamana serunya ya?/hanya kumpulan-kumpulan cerita dimana para Vongola Decimo bermain game online.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
Counter Strike**

Pagi hari itu adalah pagi hari yang cerah di kota Namimori. Udara yang sejuk dan sinar matahari yang bersinar layaknya kekuatan Extrem sang _Sun Guardian_. Hari ini juga rasanya tenang sekali, mereka melakukan masing-masing tugas sekolah dengan niat, belajar dengan gia- kok perasaan kayak dejavu ya? Ah paling hanya perasaan saya saja.

Terlihat tiga sekawan tengah pulang bareng dari sekolah, mereka selalu bertiga, entah kemana-mana selalu bertiga, kesekolah, belajar, kepasar[?], ketoko, kewarteg[?], kebukit, kejamban*ditikam*, ampe-ampe ke akhirat saja sama-sama *dikubur*.

"Juudaime, bagiamana dengan tugas anda?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Ah, mencari Slogan dan Poster ya." Ucap Tsuna terlihat Gokudera mengangguk "Aku lupa mengerjakannya!" Seru Tsuna sembari memegang kepalanya dan terlihat panik.

"Eh, aku juga belum Tsuna. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani anda juga Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu Juudaime, nanti saya akan menjemput anda dan membawa anda kepenyewaan jasa internet yang berada disekitar sini." Ucap Gokudera.

"Aku juga ya Gokudera." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Che, _like hell i will _Yakyuu-baka!" Ucap Gokudera, sementara itu Yamamoto hanya tertawa.

"Ah, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tunggu saya nanti ya Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera, persis banget kayak orang belum makan selama 1 hari 7 malam *sweetdrop*, perasaan mana ada 1 hari 7 malam, kecuali untuk fanfic ini! Karena apa, saya sudah pernah bilang di _VoPrinDePlaSco?_ semua bisa terjadi disini.

Oke back to the story.

.

.

Akhirnya sesuai janji ken-*ditabok* maksudnya janji menjemput Tsunapun ditepati oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto, keduanya ralat ketiganya pergi ke tempat penyewaan jasa internet yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera.

"Kami pesan 3 tempat dilantai 2." Ucap Gokudera dan membimbing kelua-*dibomb* ehem Juudaime-nya dan keka*dibomb* ehem, dan Yamamoto kelantai dua.

Ternyata disana sudah ada 5 komputer yang dipakai dan ngak nganggung-nanggu yang memakai ternyata adalah sisa-sisa Guardians Tsuna. Mulai dari yang tua alias Hibari *ditonfa* sampai yang bayi alias Lambo *digranat*, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya Lambo bisa bermain, jangan tanya karena saya malas untuk mengulangi kalimat ini lagi **semua bisa terjadi disini**.

"AH SAWADAA! EXTREM BERTEMU DENGANMU DISINI!" Seru[baca : teriak] Ryohei.

**PRRRAAANNNGGG**

"Masyaolloh! Siapa tuh berisik banget!" Teriak sang pemilik penyewaan jasa internet sembari memegang telinganya akibat teriakkan Ryohei.

"Dasar bodoh Shibafu-atama! Kau tidak boleh berteriak disini!" Seru Gokudera.

"KAU YANG BERTERIAK TAKO-HEAD!" Teriak Ryohei.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU BERTERIAK!" Teriak Gokudera.

"Maa, maa...dari pada kita bertengkar bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas saja." Usul Yamamoto.

"Ah, betul juga apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. Tujuan utama kita kesini itu bukan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ba-baiklah juudaime." Ucap Gokudera, ketiga sekawan tersebut mengambil tempat yang kosong disana. Mereka menyalakan komputer disana dan mulai mengerjakan tugas hingga sebuah gambar menangkap mata sang Vongola Decimo.

"Apa ini?" Tsunapun mengklik gambar tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja, layar komputer tersebut menjadi hitam _"Hi-HIIEEE! AKU MERUSAKNYA!"_ Batin Tsuna histeris _"BAGAIMANA INI!?"_

Sementara Tsuna masih berhisteris ria didalam pikirnya, ia tidak melihat bahwa di layar tersebut telah terlihat jelas sebuah tulisan dengan tema perajurit perang yang diatasnya bertuliskan Counter Strike, hingga suara game tersebut mengkagetkan dirinya.

"Juudaime apa yang anda mainkan?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Err, Cou..n..ter S..trik..e.." Ucap Tsuna melirik kearah tulisan yang terpampang dilayarnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu saya akan bermain game yang sama dengan Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera dan meng-_exit_kan _cooking mania_nya dan membuka Counter Strike mengikuti jejak sang juudaime tercinta.

"Maa~ sepertinya kalian memainkan game yang seru." Ucap Yamamoto dan mulai meng-_exit_kan game _Lavenders Botanicals_ dan masuk ke Counter Strike mengikuti jejak sang keka-*dirajam* maksudnya Gokudera dan Tsuna.

Akhirnya ketiganya membuat server dan membuat karakter mereka.

**Dame-DameChuu** as **Tsunayoshi Sawada ***menghindar dari X-burner*

**Juuda_Puppy_Loyale **as **Gokudera Hayato** *menghindar dari dynamit*

**Love-Love_Haya-Chuu **as **Yamamoto Takeshi ***meghindar dari tebasan*

Pada akhirnya Tsuna menjadi CS sedangkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang pasangan suami-istri *menghindar dari tebasan dan dynamit* ralat maksudnya kurang beruntung menjadi teroris artinya, mereka melawan Tsuna yang artinya, penghianat.

_"Bagaimana ini! Aku akan membunuh Juudaime!"_ Seru Gokudera dalam batin.

_"Maa~ akhirnya aku bisa sekutu dengan Gokudera_[bukannya kamu selalu ya?]_, tapi masa aku harus melawan Tsuna?"_ Batin Yamamoto diambang sedih+bahagia = datar.

Sebelum dimulai tiba-tiba saja sebuah _name_ masuk kedalam server mereka dan menjadi CS.

**Illusion_Tuna-Tuna Love **as **Rokudo Mukuro ***Lari dari kejaran ilusi binatang buas*

_"Siapa tuh? __**Illusion_Tuna-Tuna Love**__?"_ Batin ketiganya kompak sembari ber _sweetdrop_ ria.

Gara-gara tidak mau mati berstress ria pada akhirnya pada Tsuna dengan tidak ikhlasnya memencet tombol strat dan memulai permainan. Tak nanggung-nanggung ternyata masuk 3 orang lainnya.

**EEXXTTRREEEMMM!** as **Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Illusionis_Bossu_Mo **as **Chorme Dokuro**

**Birdy_not_Herbivore **as **Hibari Kyoya ***menghindar dari tonfa yang terbang*

_"Kasihan banget tuh, kayaknya nickname __**Birdy_not_Herivore **__sedang menggalau." _Batin mereka semua _sweetdrop_.

Dan yak gamepun dimulai inilah daftar-daftar mereka

*CS*

**Dame-DameChuu**

**Illusion_Tuna-Tuna Love**

**EEXXTTRREEEMMM!**

*Teroris*

**Birdy_not_Herbivore**

**Illusionis_Mo_Bossu**

**Love-Love_Haya-Chuu**

**Juuda_Puppy_Loyale**

_Game Starts!_

Terlihat **Illusionis_Mo_Bossu** memegang C4 yang artinya bomb waktu dan di cover oleh **Love-Love_Haya-Chuu **dan **Juuda_Puppy_Loyale **sedangkan **Birdy_not_Herbivore **sudah menghilang entah kemana, bagaikan hantu di siang bolong *menghindar dari tebasan tonfa*

_"Hmn,, sepertinya aku harus menyusun strategi, kufufufufu~." _Batin Mukuro kemudian menggerakkan CS-nya untuk mengambil jalan pintas agar bisa melumpuhkan para teroris. Tepat dihadapannya, sang _nickname_** Birdy_not_Herbivore **tengah berjalan [yap berjalan saudara-saudara! Berjalan! *ditaplokin sendal*] dengan santainya dan menenteng senjata AK-4 yang terlihat maching membuat Mukuro mengilusikan sebuah kacamata hitam dan menulis teks disana "SILAU MEN!" *ditembak*

"..." Sementara itu pemilik _nickname _**Birdy_not_Herbivore **yaitu Hibari tengah ber_sweetdrop_ ria dalam hati dan menulis sesuatu diteks yang berada disana "Perasaan ngak silau...masa bodoh _kamikorosu_."

_"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu...tapi dimana?"_ Batin Mukuro mencoba mengigat dan melupakan CS-nya yang saat ini tengah ditembak oleh retetan peluru milik **Birdy_not_Herbivore **hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan sebuah teks dibagian atas kanan yang bergambar merah dan menunjukkan _nickname_-nya yang di bunuh tepat dikepalanya oleh sang **Birdy_not_Herbivore** "Oya, oya, aku akan membalasmu **Birdy_not_Herbivore**." Guman Mukuro dengan hawa mistis begitu melihat dirinya [didunia sana] telah mati [dengan konyol] dihadapannya [yang melamun].

Sementara itu kita tinggalkan saja Mukuro yang tengah mengutuk pemilik _nickname_ **Birdy_not_Herbivore **dan Hibari yang tengah bersin-bersin, saat ini mari kita pindah ketiga sekawan sehidup tapi tidak mati, sayang sekali *dor*.

Pemilik _nickname_ **Dame-DameChuu** saat ini tengah berlari muter-muter bagaikan seseorang kesurupan di tempat awal. Berputar-putar-berputar-putar-berputar-putar-berpu tar-putar-berputar-putar-berputar-putar *kameramen jadi pusing* terus menyambung tanpa henti, membuat **Love-Love_Haya-Chuu **dan **Juuda_Me_Loyale **cengok masal memperhatikannya dan juga teks khas yang selalu bersenandung disana.

"HHIIIEEE! HIIIEEEE! HIIIIEEEE!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna, yang jelas CS-nya lepas kendali dan menjadi gila, mengamuk-ngamuk memakan korban berupa...semut yang lewat, burung terbang yang lewat tak sengaja tertebak, parahnya kalajengking mati keinjak gara-gara _nickname_ **Dame-DameChuu **[mari kita bersuka ci- salah berduka cita atas kematian-kematian mereka] berputar-putar dilokasi yang sama hingga.

_DOOORRR_

Sebuah tembakkan dengan naas mengenai kepala sang _nickname_ **Dame-DameChuu** yang otomatis menghentikan putaran gaje hingga tertancap bekas yang wow terlihat pastinya dan muncul list disebelah kanan atas sama seperti punya Mukuro saat mati, disana tertulis _nickname _**Dame-DameChuu **mati ditembak dikepala atau bahasa gaulnya _headshot_ [bahasa gaul tidak berguna untuk nanas *ditembak gara-garan gak nyambung*] oleh pemilik _nickname_ **Illusionis_Mo_Bossu**.

_"HHIIEEE! AKU MATI! DEMI APAH!? Haahh, bagaimanapun juga, dimanapun juga dan seperti apapun juga, aku tetaplah dame-Tsuna."_ Batin Tsuna sembari menjerit dalam hati meruntukin nasibnya yang selalu menjadi Dame walaupun sudah dilatih seperti diambang kematian oleh Reborn.

_"Hm,, sepertinya aku harus memasang bombnya sekarang."_ Batin Chrome sembari menggerakkan terorisnya kearah salah satu tempat dimana bomb bisa dipasang, saat akan mendekat tiba-tiba saja.

_DOR_

Terorisnya tertembak oleh _nickname _**EEXXTTRREEEMMM! **gara-gara terlalu ceroboh mengambil langkah maju tanpa hati-hati.

_"Sialan, aku akan membunuhmu _**EEXXTTRREEEMMM!**_"_ Batin Chrome dengan hawa yang tidak sedap dan membuat Ryohei merinding, seharusnya.

_"Ini sungguh extrem! Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu siapa yang akan melawanku to the extrem!"_ Batin Ryohei berapi-api mengalahkan si jago merah yang saat ini tengah menyebrang melewati lautan api *ngak becanda doang*.

Kita pindah kesepasang suami-istri *menghindar dari bomb dan tebasan pedang* ralat maksudnya dua teroris yang masih hidup, oh jangan lupakan **Birdy_not_Herbivore **juga. Jadi mari kita larat menjadi 3 teroris yang masih hidup melawan 1 CS dengan kekuatan extrem berisiknya, lihat saja jika ingin mendekati C4 pasti akan terlihat teks "EXTREM! EXTREM! EXTREM! EXTREM!" Dan itu sungguh menganggu layar teks mereka, bisa dikatan CS yang satu ini berisiknya minta diampunin.

_"Extrem sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu." _Batin para Teroris kita.

Sementara itu Mukuro, Tsuna dan Chrome telah melarikan diri ketempat Lambo dimana ntuh anak mainin _game _dektetif-dektetifan, ngak sengaja salah pencet gambar jadi hilang dan layar menjadi kosong...hampaa~.

Dan yang terlihat hanyalah tulisan

.ERROR.

MAMPUS LO!

.

.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Teriak mereka berempat nista.

**PPPRRAAANNNGGG**

"ASTAGANAGABONARPUNYAANAK! WOYYY! YANG DIATAS JANGAN BERISIK!" Teriak para penghuni lantai bawah, sementara itu sang pemilik penyewaan jasa internet hanya bisa merana disudut pojokkan gara-gara kaca-kaca jendela yang pecah.

_"Apa dosaku ya kami-sama, kenapa hidupku jadi begini. Ah bukan, seberapa banyaknya dosaku hingga aku seperti ini?"_ Batin sang pemilik penyewaan jasa internet.

Oke kita balik ke lantai 2 diatas dimana para teroris masih sibuk menyariin _nickname_ **EEXXTTRREEEMMM!** yang sungguh ributnya minta ampun. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sang pemain yang saat ini tengah berdiri disudut. Minta dibunuh secara bersama-sama.

**Juuda_Puppy_Loyale **: Kutemukan kau...*ngangkat senjata*

**Love-Love_HayaChuu **: Pembalasan dendam untuk teman kita yang telah gugur *ngeker kekepala sang CS*

**Bird_not_Herbivore **: ...*cuman ngangkat senjata dan ngarahkan doang*

Dan akhirnya ketiga teroris tersebut membalaskan dendam teman mereka yang telah gugur dan menembak secara bersamaan untuk membunuh **EEXXTTRREEEMMM! **tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak mereka karena **EEXXTTRREEEMMM! **belum juga mati.

_"KILL TO THE EXTRIM!"_ Batin Ryohei membara bersama dengn playernya yang juga membara, kemudian nampak membawa pelayernya berjalan dan menghindar dari tembakkan lalu menembak keara teroris. Satu-persatu teroris tersebut mati dengan tidak tenang.

Dan game selesai.

Dengan sangat extremnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Coutninued**

**.**

**.**

**Silver **: *sweetdrop* Parah...yang satu ini parah... Minaa~ bagaimana dengan cerita ini. Bagi yang nunggu kelanjutannya Orchids tolong tunggu dulu ya~ saya masih bingung dengan kelanjutannya..jadi saya putuskan buat update cerita yang gak kepublish dari dulu! Yosh! Semoga kalian senang! Semoga ini menghibur kalian! Tolong di review ya! Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa minta game apa selanjutnya di review..pairing tergantung dengan suasana. Ciao~.


End file.
